The Missing Pieces
by Inspirational Flows
Summary: Emilie was one of the first Gladers in the Maze. She was a Runner, but disappeared one night. The Gladers suppose she is dead, until two years later, Emilie come back up in the Box, alive. Only Emilie doesn't remember ever being in the Glade, and the other Gladers remember her. Especially Newt. {OC/Newt}
1. Chapter 1

**I had another idea for a Maze Runner fanfict, tell me what you think.**

I woke up with a jolt. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I can't remember anything. I wracked my head, trying searching for any memory. I can't remember my family. Who am I? _Emilie_. That's the name that pops into my head. That's my name. Emilie. It sound familiar, yet not at the same time. Why can't I remember any bloody thing? I started crying. Tears formed and slowly trickled down my face. I was caught in confusion of trying to then figure out what I look like. I felt my face, but it didn't help. It was too dark to see, but I have long hair. I can't tell the color though. _Stop being pathetic Emilie. _I wiped the tears from my face and tried to figure out where I was. I felt around the metal walls. I was in some kinda metal box, and I'm moving upwards.

Suddenly the box stopped. Light flooded into it and I put my head to my face shielding my eyes from the sun. My eyes eventually adjusted and I squinted looking at the scene around me. There stood about forty to fifty boys, not one girl in sight. I am in a metal box ten feet under the ground. I look to see a blonde haired boy standing in front of me. He looks at me with a surprised look on his face. He asks in a British accent much like my own,

"Emilie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Kperry1234-Thanks, I was going to use Emilie as a forum character, but decided to do a fan fiction instead.**

**ptl4ever419- Thank you so much! I sure hope it is. Thanks for reading this Maze Runner fan fiction, since I know you read some of my other one.**

**PERCABETH123- I'm not sure at this point whether she will. She may, or may not. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And yes, it will be romantic. (What's lemony?)**

I looked back at the boy. Did he know who I was? He looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"D-Do you know who I am?" I asked, feeling tears start to form again. It's hard to not know who you are and have someone else maybe know exactly who you are. Sadness washed over the boys face.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't remember a bloody thing" my voice cracked. _Stop being so emotional._ I wiped the tears from my wet face in a fast swipe.

"You don't remember." This time it wasn't a question but a statement.

I stared at the boy. I couldn't remember anything. I wanted to cry some where, alone. I looked at the boy and hugged my legs to my chest. The boy hopped down into the Box and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me effortlessly off the ground. Boy's helped me out of the Box. I looked around the at the place I had a feeling I'd be staying at for a while. It all looked strikingly..._familiar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people, I can't believe how many follows/favorites/reviews I got on the first two chapters! Thank you so much.**

I racked my brain. I had to remember one bloody thing right? But no, all I was met with, was an aching headache. As I looked closely at the place, it seemed less and less familiar. Like my memory was fading away, and finally, the place didn't spring one bloody word into my mind but, _unknown._

I stopped thinking about it. My mind hurt so much from buggin' thinking that I just unfocused. I knew I should be looking at where I was, but I was tired, and felt awfully weak. When I blinked, I had to try hard to open my eyes again. The ground beneath me grew unsteady. I rocked back and forth.

"Woh! Emilie, are you buggin' okay?" Newt asked, helping support me.

I shook my head. I was not blooming okay, I was fainting. Quickly as a matter of fact. Newt help me walk forward some, on my shaking legs. He went to hand me off to another person, when the world went black. I collapsed against him.

**Sorry, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I just wanted to make an update and I feel...sicky...so, sorry this is what I got.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I know how I'm going to do the story now! I know what I'm going to do! *Does a dance* The chapter's will be generally WAY longer.**

I wake up inside a room. I'm not bugging sure how else to explain it. I need to focus. The room is wood, and I'm in a bed. I can't even think straight, I'm so disoriented. Someone walks over to me, a smile plastered on his face. A wide grin, I don't return the smile, but sit with suspicious eyes glaring into him.

"Hey Emilie." He says happily, expecting a respond. I don't know his bloody name!

"Who are you? And how do you know my bloody name?" I ask.

The boy smile disappears and yanks down, forming a frown. He was expecting me to know who he was. I can't remember anything. At all. I sit there, crossing my arms. I need him to answer my blooming questions. I need to understand, because with my mind alone I can't. I don't know how to explain things. Like I remember the taste of ice cream, but I don't ever remember eating it.

He still frowns at me. "I'm Jeff. Emilie, you were here? Remember? You were one of the first Gladers. Or that's what Newt and Alby say. Newt seems bend up about you."

Newt? My mind searches to put a face on the name. I'm not certain, but I think it was the guy when I came up in the box thing yesterday. The British one with the blonde hair. But, again, I don't know for sure. I look over, ready to get clarification, when he stumbles in with a dark skinned boy. I don't know who this is either. The blonde boy, maybe Newt, not sure, wears a deep long of concern. While the dark toned boy smiles widely at me. I eye them as they come in.

"Emilie." The dark skinned one says to me.

I stare with a death glare for a moment. "How do you know my name? Where am I? What's going on?"

Newt sits down. "Nobody remembers a thing. But you know the answers to your questions." He states.

I gape. I do not! I don't know a thing! I search my mind to try to find something. I don't find a bloody thing. I search again, and then give up. My blue eyes bore into Newt's. He matches my gaze with one of his own.

"No, I don't."

Newt frowns. "You-you don't."

I get less angry, and frown. "No."

I can see he's hurt by my answer. But I don't know why. Some part of me wants to cry. These people know who I am, and they remember me. But I can't remember them? What's wrong with me? Somewhere in the back of my head something says I'm here to save someone. Not everyone, but a certain person. I don't know what it means. Why would someone need saving?

Alby sits down. "Then I guess we'll have to give you the tour."

* * *

><p>When the tour's over I nod. Everything is confusing. I think I understand some. I don't know, I have so many questions, but I have a hunch he doesn't know the answer to any of them. Not even one, so I keep my mouth shut and let him continue on. He tells me the rules, and I barley catch them. I stare at the Maze he described. He talked about the jobs, and I know what I wanna be.<p>

"I want to be a Runner." I say, not sure if he's done.

Alby frowns. I don't think he was done talking. "I'm not done. That's the normal tour. You need to know why everyone knows you."

I almost smile. The tour had answered basic questions, but not questions onto why I was so special. They didn't know the new people. _Greenies. _But they knew me. I understood that the nobody remembered anything but their name, so how come they knew me.

"You know how they send up new people every month?"

I nod, confirming his question true. I want him to hurry up and go on, I hate not knowing things and it's eating a bugging hole in my brain. He takes his time, I expect to find the right way to explain things. I urge him on with my thoughts. _Come on! Please just tell me._

He takes a deep breath and announces. "There were Glader's who were here first. I was one, Newt was one. So were you."

I want to tell him he's lying. I haven't been here before! I don't have anything to prove him false. But his memory and knowing me states it true. I gulp and take it in. I was here before. I was here. One of the first. So what happened?

I swallow. "What happened to me?" I squeak.

Alby frowns. "You were a Runner. And you got trapped in the Maze one night. Didn't come out. We thought you died."

I frown, and look down. A piece of my dark brown hair swings by me. I look at it. Somehow I know how I look. Long, dark brown hair, and it's wavy. Bright blue eyes, they glow. I'm tallish. And slim. Extremely pale, like a vampire. And my lips are pink, my face is narrow and rounded softly at some points. I don't even know how I know this.

"Well, obviously I didn't. But how did I get out?" I ask, utterly confused. Maybe even more so.

I don't understand. I don't remember. How did I make it out? Maybe if I could get into the Maze I can remember. But my mind says I can't and when I do know, it will be the end of it. That it won't matter anymore. I don't understand this feeling, so I ignore it for now.

I repeat, "I wanna be a Runner."


End file.
